militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
347th Rescue Wing
The 347th Rescue Wing is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the Air Force Special Operations Command, stationed at Moody Air Force Base, Georgia. It was inactivated on 1 October 2006. History : For additional lineage and history, see 347th Rescue Group Provided air defense of Japanese territory Aug 1948– Mar 1950. Reactivated in Jan 1968 at Yokota AB, performed air defense and reconnaissance missions over Japan and South Korea through early May 1971. Reactivated in May 1971 at Mountain Home AFB, Idaho, replacing the 67 TFW which moved in July 1971 to Bergstrom Air Force Base, Texas. Equipped with F-111F Aardvarks, the 347th had a short stay at Mountain Home, conducting F-111F training until October 1972, when the 366 TFW moved from Vietnam to Mountain Home. Upon its arrival, the 366th absorbed all the personnel and equipment of the 347th. Vietnam War On 30 July 1973 the 347th Tactical Fighter Wing which was reactivated at Takhli RTFB, Thailand replacing the 474th TFW which returned to the United States. The wing retained two squadrons of F-111As of the 474th, and for a brief two-week period the 347th flew combat operations into Cambodia until 15 August, when the last wartime mission of the Vietnam Era was flown into Cambodia for final mission of Constant Guard. After the cease-fire, the wing was maintained in a combat-ready status for possible contingency After the end of combat missions in Indochina, the 347th moved to Korat RTAFB, Thailand in 1974 after the closure of Taklhi and remained in Southeast Asia through May 1975 to undertake strike missions in the event of further contingency operations. Participated in numerous exercises and firepower demonstrations, and, during Jan–May 1975, flew sea surveillance missions. Participated in the recovery of the American merchantman SS Mayaguez from Cambodian forces in May 1975. Post Vietnam era Replaced Det. 1, 363d Combat Support Group at Moody AFB and trained to become proficient in F-4E aircraft. Assumed responsibility for operating Moody AFB in Dec 1975. Thereafter, conducted frequent exercise deployments in the U.S. and overseas to maintain capabilities specializing in air-to-ground attack using precision-guided weapons. Transitioned to F-16A/B aircraft, 1988–1989, and oriented mission planning toward NATO requirements by conducting squadron-strength deployments to Europe. Began upgrading to F-16C/D in Jan 1990 and in Aug 1990 became first operational TAC unit to employ the LANTIRN all-weather/night navigation and bombing system. Sent support personnel to Southwest Asia in Aug 1990, and in Jan 1991 deployed one fighter squadron to fly combat missions. Following the ceasefire, continued to support peace-keeping operations with periodic aircraft deployments to Saudi Arabia. As a result of hurricane damage at Homestead AFB, FL, two fighter squadrons from there moved to Moody AFB in Aug 1992, and in Nov 1992 were assigned to the 347th, making it the largest F-16 wing in the USAF. Regularly deployed elements to Southwest Asia to support Operation Southern Watch and other contingencies. Modern era Became a composite wing in 1994 with the addition of airlift and close air support elements, and as part of the realignment of the post Cold-War Air Force, HQ ACC converted and realigned the 347th Fighter Wing to the 347th Wing (347 WG) on 1 July 1994, with a new mission being that of a force projection, air/land composite wing. On 1 April 1997 the 347th Wing added a combat search and rescue (CSAR) component with the addition of the 41st Rescue Squadron (41 RQS) with HH-60G helicopters and the 71st Rescue Squadron (71 RQS) with specialized HC-130P aircraft, both units transferring from Patrick AFB, Florida. To make room for these squadrons, the 52d Airlift Squadron was inactivated, with its C-130s being transferred to the 71 RQS. The F-16s of the 347th Wing began to be transferred out as the "Composite Wing" concept ended at Moody. The 70 FS was inactivated on 30 June 2000, the 69 FS inactivated on 2 February 2001, and the 68 FS was inactivated on 1 April. The F-16s and A-10s/OA-10s were transferred to various active-duty, Air Force Reserve Command and Air National Guard squadrons both in CONUS as well as overseas. On 1 May 2001, the 347th Wing stood down as a composite wing and stood up as the 347th Rescue Wing (347 RQW), becoming the Air Force's only active-duty combat search and rescue wing. On 1 October 2003, Moody was transferred from Air Combat Command to Air Force Special Operations Command (AFSOC). With the change of assignment the 347th Rescue Wing was transferred from ACC to AFSOC. This was a short-lived experiment that temporarily placed all USAF air rescue assets (Active, Air Force Reserve and Air National Guard) under AFSOC. On 1 October 2005, the 347 RQW returned to Air Combat Command Inactivated on 1 October 2006, personnel and equipment being reassigned to the 23d Wing which was moved to Moody from Pope AFB, North Carolina. Lineage * Established as 347 Fighter Wing, All Weather, on 10 August 1948 : Activated on 18 August 1948 : Redesignated 347 Fighter-All Weather Wing on 20 January 1950 : Inactivated on 24 June 1950 * Redesignated 347 Tactical Fighter Wing, and activated, on 21 December 1967 : Organized on 15 January 1968 : Inactivated on 31 October 1972 * Activated on 30 July 1973 : Inactivated on 30 June 1975 * Activated on 30 September 1975 : Redesignated: 347 Fighter Wing on 1 October 1991 : Redesignated: 347 Wing on 1 July 1994 : Redesignated: 347 Rescue Wing on 1 May 2001 : Inactivated on 1 October 2006, personnel and equipment redesignated as 23d Wing. Assignments * 315th Air Division, 18 August 1948 * Fifth Air Force, 1 March-24 Jun 1950 * Pacific Air Forces, 21 December 1967 * Fifth Air Force, 15 January 1968 * Tactical Air Command, 15 May 1971 * 832d Air Division, 15 May 1971 – 31 October 1972 * Thirteenth Air Force, 30 July 1973 – 30 June 1975 : Attached to: Seventh Air Force, 30 July 1973-c. 14 February 1974 : Attached to: United States Support Activities Group/Seventh Air Force, c. 14 February 1974 – 30 June 1975 * Ninth Air Force, 30 September 1975 * Air Force Special Operations Command, 1 October 2003 – 1 October 2006 Components Groups * 1st Rescue Group: 1 April-30 Sep 1997 * 23d Fighter Group: 1 April 1997 – 27 June 2000 * 347th Fighter (later, Operations) Group: 18 August 1948 – 24 June 1950; 1 May 1991 – present * 563d Rescue Group: 1 October 2003 – 1 October 2006 Squadrons * 34th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 15 January 1968 – 15 March 1971 (detached) * 35th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 15 January 1968 – 15 March 1971 (detached 22 March-10 Jun 1968) * 36th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 15 January 1968 – 15 May 1971 * 68th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 30 September 1975 – 1 May 1991 (detached 30 May-5 Jul 1990) * 69th Tactical Fighter Training (later, 69 Tactical Fighter) Squadron: 1 July 1983 – 1 May 1991 (detached 8 January-1 May 1991). * 70th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 30 September 1975 – 1 May 1991 (detached 29 August-28 Sep 1989) * 80th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 15 January 1968 – 15 March 1971 (detached 15 February-15 Mar 1971) * 339th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 30 December 1975 – 1 July 1983 * 389th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 15 October 1971 – 31 October 1972 * 390th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 30 June-31 Oct 1972 * 391st Tactical Fighter Squadron: 1 July 1971 – 31 October 1972 * 428th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 30 July 1973 – 15 June 1975 * 429th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 30 July 1973 – 21 June 1975 * 556th Reconnaissance Squadron: 1 July 1968 – 15 May 1971 * 4589th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 1 September-15 Oct 1971 * 4590th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 1 January-30 Jun 1972 * 6091 Reconnaissance Squadron: 15 January-1 Jul 1968 Stations * Itazuke Airfield, Japan, 18 August 1948 * Bofu Air Base, Japan, 15 October 1948 * Ashiya Afld (later, AB), Japan, 3 May 1949 * Nagoya AB, Japan, 1 April-24 Jun 1950 * Yokota AB, Japan, 15 January 1968 – 15 May 1971 * Mountain Home AFB, Idaho, 15 May 1971 – 31 October 1972 * Takhli RTAFB, Thailand, 30 July 1973 * Korat RTAFB, Thailand, 12 July 1974 – 30 June 1975 * Moody AFB, Georgia, 30 September 1975 – 1 October 2006 Aircraft * F-51 Mustang, 1948 * F-61 Black Widow, 1948–1950 * F-82 Twin Mustang, 1949–1950 * F-105 Thunderchief, 1968 * F-4 Phantom II, 1968–1971 * C-130 Hercules, 1968–1971 * EB-57 Canberra, 1968–1971 * RB-57 Canberra, 1968 * F-111 Aardvark, 1971–1972; 1973–1975 * F-4 Phantom II, 1975–1988 * F-16 Falcon, 1987–2001 * C-130 Hercules, 1994–2006 * A/OA-10 Thunderbolt II, 1995–2000 * HC-130 Hercules, 1997–2006 * HH-60 Pave Hawk, 1997–2006 References * 347 Rescue Wing Factsheet Category:Rescue wings of the United States Air Force Category:Military in Georgia (U.S. state)